Device drivers are generally known, including a printer driver. Typically, printing from a computer occurs through the use of a printer driver. Upon either an application launch or during a print command load time, the application will call an instance of the printer driver. When recycled paper is used for printing, sometimes the intended output is printed on the wrong side of the sheet. This results in wasted paper, toner, and other resources. What is wanted is a flexible and efficient way to address the problems that arise when recycled paper is used for printing. The present invention arose out of the above concerns associated with processing of print images and detecting and avoiding printing of solid black areas in pages.